Small refrigerators are often used indoors (e.g., in family rooms, media rooms, dens, etc.) and in outdoor areas (e.g., patios, porches, lanais, etc.) where access to chilled beverages and food may be desirable. Many small refrigerators have a rectangular shape and typically a dark color (e.g., brown, black, gray, etc.). A need or desire may exist for a decorative cover for small refrigerators that may adapt the refrigerator to better suit the decor (e.g., sports team colors and/or decor) of a room or area in which the refrigerator is placed. Some embodiments were conceived in light of the above mentioned need or desire among other things.